Kennith's Concerns
Kennith's Concerns membereknek elérhető küldetés. Witchavenben játszódik. Ki kell vizsgálnod Witchavenben zajló különös eseményeket és segíteni Kennithnek. Walkthrough | tárgyak = *Pickaxe (Adamant or better recommended) Dwarven Army Axe does work. (Patch Date: 28 Sept 2011). The pickaxe on your Toolbelt DOES work. | hossz = Közepes | ellenség = Nincs | number = 132 | developer = Jonathan S | leírás = Mint mindig, érdekes események történnek Witchaven-ben. Keenith, a gyermek, akit megmentettél a Sea Slug questben, meg van győződve, hogy általában békés (habár a csigák által megszállott) helyieknek nem megy jól a soruk a falu alatti barlangban. Megkér arra, hogy vizsgálódj ezügyben. Óvakodj: Nem minden az aminek látszik. }} left Kennith Beszélj Kennithvel a Witchaveni templomtól nyugatra lévő házban. Elmondja, hogy a tengeri csigák által megszállt falu lakói már megint a síremléket ássák. Menj be a romok közé, melyet közvetlenül nyugatra találsz. Innen haladj tovább kelet felé és menj be a kanyargós alagútba. Fuss el a végéig (agility rövidítés igénybe vehető). Mássz át a sziklákon és beszélj az egyik falu lakójával, aki a sötét bejáratot őrzi. Hátborzongatóan elmeséli neked, hogy már megint dolgoznak és egy kis gyümölcsöt szeretne a munkásoknak meglepetés képpen. Menj vissza Kennithez és beszélj vele. A visszaút során majdnem eltalálnak a zuhanó sziklák. Kennith különösen viselkedik, úgy látszik, hogy elvesztette az érdeklődését a síremlék iránt, ehelyett az elveszett szüleit szeretné megtalálni. Kent Beszélj Kennith szüleivel, Kenttel and Carolineal, akiket a templom keleti részén kívül találhatsz meg. Különösen viselkednek. Kent hirtelen átcsúsztat neked egy jegyzetet és elfut. Olvasd el a jegyzetet, amiből megtudod, hogy találkoznod kell Kenttel a Legend's Guild bejáratánál. Menj a Legend's Guild-hoz Witchhaven-től északra és beszélj Kenttel. Kent elárulja, hogy Kennith egy nagyon akaratos fiú, ezért aggódik, hogy bosszút fog állni a falu új lányán Kimberlyn, aki elvesztette a fiú játék vonatát. Azt szeretné ha elmennél Kimberlyhez megnézni, hogy minden rendben van-e és még Kennith nem bántotta. Kimberly (Ha ennél a résznél kijelentkezel a falu lakói vissza lesznek állítva és Kimberly visszatér a házába és elejéről kell kezdened az egész folyamatot az első falu lakóitól) thumb|350px|Kimberly being harassed by villagers thumb|350px|A player locking hostile villagers in church Beszélj Kimberlyvel Witchaven legészakibb házában Jeb mellett. Kimberly elmondja, hogy furcsa hangokat hallott a háza alól és a házat körülvevő falu lakói és próbálták kihívni a házból. El kell kísérned a városba és leellenőrizned, hogy ki tűnt el. Egy bejátszást fog következni, ami fényt derít arra, hogy a falu mely lakói szeretnék, hogy Kymberly kijöjjön. Arra kér meg, hogy csaliként viselkedj és zárd be a falu lakóit a templomba. (Abban reménykedik, hogy Saradomin ereje lenyugtatja őket, ami úgy tűnik igaz, mert miután bezártad őket abbahagyják a kántálást és békésen helyet foglalnak). Fuss körbe a házon, hogy összegyűjtsd a többi falulakót is, aztán fuss a templomhoz. Nem fognak megtámadni, de be tudnak ragadni a tereptárgyakba. Vidd be őket a temolomba, majd fuss ki és zárd be az ajtót. Beszélj Kimberlyvel és kövesd Kennith házához. Beszélj velük újra. Egy az előbbihez hasonló bejátszás fog következni. Mint előbb, zárd be a falu lakóit a templomba és térj vissza Kimberlyhez. Ezekial Kövesd Kimberlyt Ezakialhez a horgászbolthoz. Ezakial a tudtodra hozza, hogy az új alagút a síremlékben Kimberly háza alatt végződik, majd felajánlja, hogy elvisz a síremlékhez és segít túljutni az őrökön, mert őt ismerik. Menj vissza még egyszer a síremlékhez, azon belül az őrzött területhez. Ezekial már ott vár rád. Beszélj Ezekial-el, majd az egyik falu lakójával aki beenged. Ennek a közepes szobának két ajtaja van. A fém ajtó zárva van. Beszélj még egyszer Ezekial-el. Arra kér, hogy menj be a fa ajtón, ezzel kinyitva a fém ajtót. Első szoba Ha a szobák közben kilépsz, akkor már a teljesített szobákban nem kell lopakodnod (Amíg el vannak kábítva). thumb|Az első szoba.Menj be a fa ajtón. Egy hatalmas szobába érkezel, ami úgy néz ki mint egy minigame. A célod az, hogy eljuss a távoli falhoz anélkül, hogy észrevennének. Ha elkapnak, akkor "elvonszolnak a bejárating és kidobnak a szobából", ezért légy óvatos. Az első lépés ha a szobába érkezel lehet az, hogy az egyik chile mögé rejtőzöl, vagy déli oldalon lévő falnál rejtőzöl el. Ha azt revezed, hogy egyszerre megcsinálod, akkor kell elindulnod ha az utolsó bányász más irányba fordult, ellenkező esetben elkapnak. Ha a chiléknél rejtőztél el, akkor meg kell bizonyosodnod arról, hogy egyik bányász sem néz rád. Ha minden rendben van rejtőzz el a déli falnál, de ügyelj arra, hogy ne menj a keleti széléhez (mert ott elkapnak). thumb|A játékos lopakodik.Ezt követően a falak résein kell keleti falhoz haladnod. Mielőtt elindulnál ügyelj arra, hogy minden bányász más irányba nézzen és lehetőleg távol legyenek. A keleti fallal szemben van egy sérült szikla, amit meg kell vizsgálnod amikor a két bányász aki láthat nem feléd néznek. Aztán vissza a fal mögé. Várj addig, amíg jönnek és elhaladnak melletted, ekkor a megvizsgált sziklát bányásznod kell mielőtt a résen gyorsan tovább haladnál. Ekkor egy szűk alagútban találod magad. Kövesd a járatot amíg el nem érsz egy emelőkarhoz és a fém ajtóhoz. Húz meg a kart. Az ajtó kinyílik, Ezakial átlép rajta és követni kezd. Menj vissza az alagút déli bejáratához és menj be a keleti ajtón. Ott találod Kent-et és Caroline-t és a beszélgetés közban kapsz egy ismételhető miniquestet, ami arról szól, hogy a csodálatos Kennith hisz abban, hogy a csigák milyen kiváló munkát végeztek. You will find Kent and Caroline in here and upon talking to them, you will get repeated blabber about how Kennith is so wonderful and a belief that the Slugs are doing great work, making them useless at helping you with your task. Speak again to Ezekial, he will tell you about rubium and give his suggestions on how to traverse the second room. Second Room Enter the wooden door. This time you are in a room with four minecarts, with the villagers travelling between the carts and the centre pillar. Your task is to mine four rubium and put it in the steam vents. Make sure to have run mode on, and remember that the steam vents are one-click, in other words, there is no need to click the Rubium in your inventory. There are likely many successful methods, but here is one (each instruction must be done when the villagers are all close to the centre pillar): thumb|A map for navigating the second room. #Hide behind northern mine cart. #Hide behind NE wall. #Mine rubium piece #3. #Hide behind north-east wall. #Place rubium on north-east vent and quickly go hide behind north-east wall. #Mine rubium piece #4. #Hide behind north mine cart. #As soon as villagers turn around, place rubium on north-west vent then go hide behind west cart. #Mine rubium piece #6 then go hide behind west mine cart quickly. #Hide behind south-west wall. # Once bottom villager is looking away, place rubium on south-west vent, then go hide behind south-west wall again. #Mine rubium # 5. #Hide behind south mine cart. #Place final piece of rubium on south-east vent. NOTE: As soon as the final piece is put in place, the villagers will collapse, so don't worry about being caught *Proceed to the south-east door. *NOTE* if your graphic options are hd resizable or full screen, just "turn off" your bag and open the south-east door. *Talk to Ezekial in the next room to get advice about the third room. Third room thumb|A map for navigating the third room. You may need to switch your video tools section to high definition to access the rubium in the northeast, as otherwise the minimap will obscure this area. Enter the wooden door to end up in another Rubium-filled room. Again, there may be many successful methods, but here is one (again, making sure that the villagers aren't facing you when you move into view). With run turned on: #Break the rocks in the centre of the room and immediately pass through to the east section. #Wait until the north-east villager starts walking east, and the door guard is turned away. Run to the north-east pillar and mine four Rubium, staying slightly behind the villager that walks around the pillar. After mining the fourth, make sure the door guard is turned away, and hide behind the wall where you originally broke the rocks. #Hide behind the east mining cart. #Use the north steam vent, and hide in the north niche. #Use the west steam vent, and hide behind the west cart. #Crouch behind the east cart. #Run to the south-east corner of the west section, fully into the corner so that the villagers won't see you. #Use the south steam vent, and again hide in the south-east corner. #Hide at the entrance to the east section. Wait until the north and south villagers are blocked by their pillars, and the door guard is facing away. #Use the east steam vent. As it's the last one, you have no need for cover afterwards. Proceed through the east door to a room with Kimberly's Parents and Ezekial, talk to them. They tell you to find Kennith. Calming Kennith thumb|Kennith captures Kimberly Talk to Kennith, who is in the room with lever you pulled down before the second room(open the metallic door in front of the lever to find him). A short cutscene will occur, in which Kennith reveals that he enslaved the villagers, kidnapped Kimberly's parents and tried to crush you with rocks all as a scheme to get revenge on Kimberly for losing his toy train. Kimberly will be floating in one "energy bubble" and Kennith in another. Talk to Kimberly, who will give you the location of the toy train. This location varies from player to player. *Near Ezekial's house (north-east corner) *Outside his house on the north side beside the fishing net. *Behind Mayor Hobb's House (west side) *By the water (south of the town) *South of the house with the well Find the train in the area that Kimberly specified, and pick it up. It will be laying on the ground, but no red dot will appear on the mini-map, so look carefully. Return to the cave where Kennith and Kimberly are and use the train on him, calming his demonic rage and freeing Kimberly. There will be one final cutscene. The seemingly normal Kent thanks you for your "heroic" act, as does Ezekial. Quest Complete! Toywiththis2.png|Toy with this! Queeniscoming.png|What was that? Reward Rewards|center *1 Quest point *12,000 Experience *5,000 Experience *Access to the mines under Witchaven *Ability to mine and sell a volatile new ore Rubium to Ezekial Lovecraft for 10 coins each *Access to a repeatable mini-task *Ability to make Super Fishing Explosive. *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune The repeatable mini-task If you talk to the parents of Kimberly, they are at the end of the cave (where you found them mining in the quest), they will ask you to fetch an item from the surface. The items that may be requested are listed below: * Knife * Iron hatchet * Rope * Chisel * Pot * Candle * Bucket * Leather boots * Tinderbox * Hammer * Spade The player will receive 2 noted Coal in exchange for the item. Note that the item cannot be noted. By equipping leather boots and an iron hatchet, the player may bring 2 spades, hammers, tinderboxes and leather boots, and 3 of each other item, and an extra of the item last requested. This will generally yield 30-36 coal per trip. However, as it takes several minutes to reach Kimberly from the south-east bank in Ardougne, players may find it more worthwhile to simply mine coal. Music unlocked *A New Menace - after talking with Kimberly. *Creepy - when you enter the room with Rubium. Required for completing Completion of Kennith's Concerns is required for the following: *Salt in the Wound *Ardougne Tasks: **'Medium:' "Volatile Valuables" Trivia *Previously, if you look at Kimberly as a character she has blonde hair, but in the chatbox her hair was brown. This has since been patched on October 25, 2011. *On the first day of release if players clicked to see the spoilers they received the message: There are no spoilers for you here. Come back later, when 'the work' is finished. *Rubium is based off of Rubidium which is a chemically unstable and highly reactive metallic element. thumb|A different view of the mines. The crack is clearly visible now. *Upon completion of the quest, it says in the adventurers log Kennith was a strange and slightly uncomfortable child to be around! I always had an inkling that he was behind this. *Previously, if you examined some of the male villagers in the sneaking puzzle, they would be referred to as "her" instead of "him", but this has been fixed. *If you attempt to talk to Kennith whilst he has Kimberly trapped, he will attack you. However, this attack deals no damage. *Kennith's toy train does not appear as a red dot on the mini-map when it is found. *At the end of the quest, Kennith says "The Queen is coming for you, >Your Name<" This is a hint towards the quest Salt in the Wound, where the player confronts the Queen Slug (Mother Mallum) fi:Kennith's Concerns